


Les Chevaliers du Bagel Rond

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ah oui et le Graal fait une apparition aussi, Bagel AU, Big dédicace aux Petits Croustillants, Crack, ENFIN LE FAMEUX LE MYTHIQUE LE LEGENDAIRE, Gen, Oskaars 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Ma participation aux Oskaars 2018. Je n'en dis pas plus :) !





	Les Chevaliers du Bagel Rond

**Author's Note:**

> Suz, c'est pour toi. Je me devais de faire honneur à ce thème !

Arthur regarda la devanture attrayante et moderne de l’échope : Les Chevaliers du Bagel Rond. Qu’est-ce que ces débiles étaient encore allés chercher ? Sûrement une invention d’Yvain ou Gauvain, ils en étaient capables les bougres. Un coup d’œil à ses vêtements quand il se sentit plus léger que d’habitude. Il était vêtu de noir et de rouge mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec ses habituelles tuniques mais étrangement, il ne s’en soucia pas plus que ça, il trouvait même cela plutôt doux au toucher, c’était agréable. 

Il se décida à entrer.

A l’intérieur, il se trouva accueilli par une décoration à mi-chemin entre une taverne d’époque et des agencements et couleurs plus modernes. Très étrange. Quelques personnes étaient attablées, mangeant et buvant entre deux conversations. Il s’approcha du comptoir et jeta un œil au menu, affiché en hauteur sur le mur d’en face. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des bagels salés et sucrés, pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, le goûter ou le dessert. Et ils avaient tous des noms bizarres mais, ça ne fit pas écho en lui ; pas sur l’instant. Ça viendrait. 

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda une serveuse… Qui se trouvait être la dame du lac !  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous fichez-là, putain ? fit Arthur éberlué  
\- Ah, bah je dois bien me débrouiller pour gagner ma croûte maintenant… »

C’eut le don de faire taire Arthur avant qu’elle ne reprenne :

« Du coup, vous prenez quoi ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de s’arrêter sur un bagel qui lui semblait appétissant au plus haut point, l’image sur le menu donnait vraiment faim :

« Je vais prendre le _Braagel_. »

Son interlocutrice fit la moue : 

« Ah, désolée mais il n’est pas disponible pour le moment. Il est très recherché, vous savez.  
\- Ah merde… C’était vraiment celui-là que je voulais. Bon, ça va être plus simple que je vous demande : vous avez quoi à grailler aujourd’hui ?  
\- Alors, sourit-elle radieuse, on le _Bohort_ , pour les végétarien avec un peu d’emmental, le _Merlin_ , pour les végétalien ; il fait fureur en ce moment ! Je peux aussi vous proposer le _Leodagan_ : effiloché de poulet braisé, sauce barbecue, bien mastoc, et lourd si vous voulez mon avis, c’est pour les grosses faims. Pour les plus gourmands, je recommande souvent le _Séli_ , un bagel à la cannelle et un peu de glace au caramel salé, les deux vont bien ensemble ! Il y a aussi…  
\- Oh hop hop hop ! Minute, là… C’est quoi ces conneries ? Ma cour s’est transformée en bagel là ? C’est quoi ces salades, encore ?  
\- Oh non, c’est juste un clin d’œil, faut pas vous inquiéter, rassura-t-elle. Bref, comme je disais, on aussi le _Loth_ : c’est le bagel surprise à vrai dire, il y a toujours un petit arrière-goût qui change à chaque fois pour vous surprendre, ou vous trahir ça dépend comment vous voyez les choses : y’a du thon dans celui-là et après, surprise ! Dans les sucré vous avez le _Guenièvre_ avec de la confiture et de la pâte d’amande, une douceur dont on sous-estime vraiment les bien faits, je vous le dis ! Oh, attendez, je suis bête ! J’ai oublié de vous parler du _Karadoc_ , LA star des grosses faims : un trio de poulet, jambon, bœuf et saucisson avec du comté, du parmesan et du bleu, le tout avec un duo de sauce moutarde et ketchup dans un bagel gratiné de fromage et oignons frits. »

Face à cette dernière suggestion, Arthur eut presque la nausée rien que d’entendre la composition du sandwich. Il lui fallut un petit temps avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu’on lui disait, la Dame du Lac toujours en pleine description de la carte.

« … oui donc celui-là, je conseille pas trop, rien que l’allure me fait un peu flipper. Oh et puis le _Lancelot_ , c'est pareil, je suis pas sûre. C’est plutôt bon mais ensuite, avec le bagel aux raisins secs vous avez un petit goût amer après, je suis pas trop fan, c’est pour ça que j’ai arrêté de le manger. Enfin bref. Il y a le _Perceval_ , un assortiment de chocolat, de fruits et de glace. Un vrai régal, vraiment mon petit préféré : comme ça, il paye pas de mine mais il a un énorme potentiel gustatif, il est légendaire parmi notre clientèle ! On a aussi un combo très populaire, le _Combo Galevain_ !   
\- Gale-quoi ? Arthur la regarda avec de gros yeux, l’air dubitatif  
\- Bah le _Galevain_ , quoi ! Rooh, vraiment faut tout vous mâcher à vous ! Alors le _Galevain_ : c’est la formule duo avec le sandwich bagel _Galessin_ , de la ricotta, du jambon de parme et de la mâche pour du caractère, et le bagel dessert _Gauvain_ très, très, sucré : marshmallows fondus, recouvert de sucre glace sur le dessus. C’est un tantinet collant mais honnêtement ? Ce bagel vous donne toujours le sourire. Ces deux bagels vont bien ensemble d’après de nombreux clients, du coup, hop ! Voilà le combo. »

Galessin et Gauvain ? Galevain ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’était encore que ces histoires ? Depuis quand ils allaient bien ensemble ces deux-là ? En fait, depuis quand ils allaient tout court ? Quoique… Arthur n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention par le passé, c’était peut-être le moment. Oh et puis quoi ? Donc maintenant il devenait parano à cause de sandwichs ? C’était vraiment la meilleure, il allait finir comme Karadoc avec toutes ces conneries. Ce n’était pas possible, pas possible.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

« AAAAAAAAAH ! Cria la reine  
\- Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? Vous voulez rameuter tout l’château ou quoi ?! Pesta Arthur  
\- Mais je crie parce que vous criez, tiens ! C’est de votre faute ! se défendit Guenièvre.  
\- Moi je cris ? gloussa Arthur presque offensé. Ah non, mais vous en avez d’belles vous, tss.  
\- Mais puisque j’vous l’dis ! En plus vous n’avez pas arrêté de marmonnez des mots bizarres de baguèle, bageule, bagueule ou bagèle… Oh et puis je ne sais plus. Et puis vous avez parlez d’un peu tout le monde, même de moi.  
\- Ah… »

Arthur était abasourdi par une telle réponse avant qu’il ne jette un coup d’œil à la pièce. Kaamelott. Sa chambre. Sa chemise de nuit et son bonnet – qu’il palpa pour être sûr. 

Petit à petit, il se remémora des bribes de ce qui avait dû être son rêve. Merde alors… Il était gratiné celui-là… Enfin… Ces espèces de machins ronds avaient eu l’air appétissant, ça pourrait être bon. Demain, il irait voir Karadoc à ce propos, c’était sans doute la meilleure option. Et puis, tirer la prononciation et l’orthographe de ce mot au clair. Pourtant, il n’avait pas eu l’air d’avoir de difficulté dans son rêve. C’était vraiment bizarre les rêves. 

Il se recoucha, des images de nourritures nouvelles à essayer dans la tête. Mais il ouvrit les yeux, presque angoissé d’un coup.

Attendez une minute, là !

Galessin et Gauvain ensemble ?!


End file.
